1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a speed changer for spool rotating fishing reels.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The known means for changing the take-up speed of a spool in a fishing reel include an automatic speed change system adapted to automatically change the take-up speed of a spool in accordance with the magnitude of a take-up load on a fishing line, and a manual speed change system adapted to change the take-up speed through a manual switching operation.
The automatic take-up speed change system seems to be convenient but, when an angler desires to take up the fishing line at a high speed or a low speed at his own will irrespective of the take-up load on the fishing line, the take-up speed cannot be changed. In such a case, the manual speed change system is conveniently used.
However, in a conventional manual speed change system of this kind, a high-speed driving gear and a low-speed gear mounted on a handle shaft are switched so as to be meshed with a high-speed pinion or a low-speed pinion both of which are mounted on a spool shaft, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 182779/1985. In addition, every time such a switching operation is carried out, the high- or low-speed driving gear and high- or low-speed pinion are meshed with each other from a disengaged state. Therefore, when a take-up load is imparted to the fishing line, the driving gear switching and meshing operations cannot be smoothly carried out. Such gear switching and meshing operations cause the meshed surfaces of the gear and pinion to be damaged or worn easily, and make it necessary to increase the dimensions of the fishing reel.